Memory devices are used in a wide variety of applications, including computer systems. Computer systems and other electronic devices containing a microprocessor or similar device typically include system memory, which is generally implemented using dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”). The primary advantage of DRAM is that it uses relatively few components to store each bit of data, and is thus relatively inexpensive to provide relatively high capacity system memory. A disadvantage of DRAM, however, is that their memory cells must be periodically refreshed. While a memory cell is being refreshed, read and write accesses to other rows in the memory array are blocked. The need to refresh memory cells does not present a significant problem in most applications, but it can prevent their use in applications where immediate access to memory cells is required or highly desirable.
Also included in many computer systems and other electronic devices is a cache memory. The cache memory stores instructions and/or data (collectively referred to as “data”) that is frequently accessed by the processor or similar device, and may be accessed substantially faster than data can be accessed in system memory. It is important for the processor or similar device to be able to access the cache memory as needed. If the cache memory cannot be accessed for a period, the operation of the processor or similar device must be halted during this period. Cache memory is typically implemented using static random access memory (“SRAM”) because such memory need not be refreshed and is thus always accessible for a write or a read memory access. However, a significant disadvantage of SRAM is that each memory cell requires a relatively large number of components, thus making SRAM data storage relatively expensive. It would be desirable to implement cache memory using DRAM because high capacity cache memories could then be provided at relatively little cost. However, a cache memory implemented using DRAMs would be inaccessible at certain times during a refresh of the memory cells in the DRAM. For example, during refresh of a row of memory cells, it would be impossible to read data from or write data to other rows of memory cells. As a result of these problems, DRAMs have not generally been considered acceptable for use as cache memory or for other applications requiring immediate access to memory.
Attempts have been made to use DRAM as cache memory, but these attempts have not been entirely successful in solving the refresh problem so that these prior art devices are not always available for a memory access. These prior art devices have attempted to “hide” memory refreshes by including a small SRAM to store one or more rows of DRAM data during refresh of a row being addressed. However, in practice, there are still some memory access situations in which these prior art devices may not be accessed, thus suspending the operation of a processor or similar device.
There is therefore a need for a DRAM that effectively hides memory refresh under all memory access situations so that the DRAM may provide relatively inexpensive, high capacity cache memory.